


To Make The Right Choice

by Ralstonia



Series: Untold Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Colt almost in their hands Sam has to tell Gabriel about their plan to kill the devil though he fears how Gabriel will react to this and what is it that Gabriel isn’t telling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before, during and after episode 5.10

“Well this was pretty much three hours wasted,” Sam grumbled to himself while looking despondently at his laptop. 

The great plan to stop the apocalypse was to kill the devil and to do that the Colt was needed. The Colt was currently in the hands of a demon named Crowley and even though Castiel had told them that he would find this demon for them Sam couldn’t just do nothing at all while they were waiting and had done some research himself though it hadn’t resulted in anything. Sadly hell didn’t have a list of demons you could search in, that would have been very convenient. 

Dean hadn’t been able to remain passive either and when he had run out of weapons to clean he had turned his attention to the Impala currently tinkering with the engine just to make sure it was in perfect condition thus leaving Sam alone with his laptop in the motel room. 

After three hours sitting in an uncomfortable chair bend over the laptop that was placed on a small table Sam’s muscles were starting to get a little sore so it was a welcome surprise when a pair of hands started rubbing his shoulders.

“Hey Gabriel,” he greeted a smile forming on his face. 

To begin with it had freaked Sam out whenever Gabriel just showed up like that but now Sam had gotten used to it. After all they had been going out for almost a month now.

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel said circling his thumbs on Sam’s shoulder blades making a small sigh escape Sam’s lips. 

“Looks like someone have been industrious,” Gabriel smiled leaning a bit closer to take a look at the laptop. “Looking for something in particular?” he asked. 

“Just looking for a demon,” Sam said before closing the laptop. 

“Any demon in particular?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah we think this one might know something useful,” Sam said purposely avoiding telling that this demon supposedly knew where they could find a magic gun that could kill angels. 

Actually Sam hadn’t told Gabriel anything about their plan. They didn’t have the Colt yet anyway so Sam planned on avoiding telling Gabriel that they were planning on killing Gabriel’s brother for as long as possible because that conversation couldn’t be anything but very unpleasant. 

But in the end the truth was probably the best no matter how Gabriel would react to it. For some reason the worst case scenario in Sam’s head was Gabriel leaving him rather than something like Gabriel killing him and Dean to protect his brother. Didn’t that just something about how much the angel meant to him now?

“Think I’ll rather do some research about angels now,” Sam said ignoring what they would eventually have to talk about for just a little longer. 

“Something in particular you want to know about angels?” Gabriel smirked. 

“Well,” Sam smiled looking up at Gabriel. “I was wondering if angels are good kissers. Could you maybe educate me on that subject?” 

“Think I might be able to do that,” Gabriel said and before Sam had time to blink he had an angel in his lap pressing soft lips against his. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel pulling him closer. Angels were good kissers or at least the specimen in his lap was and that was the only one that mattered anyway. Sam let out a deep sigh as Gabriel’s tongue slid against his bottom lip. Willingly he opened his mouth letting Gabriel take control. Gabriel eagerly deepened the kiss while combing his hands in Sam’s hair. 

Before things got too hot they were interrupted by Sam’s stomach rumbling embarrassingly loud. 

“Well,” Gabriel chuckled. “I had hoped you were hungry for something else but guess we have to postpone that to we’ve gotten you something to eat.” 

“Yeah,” Sam smiled sheepishly. “There’s a diner down the street that looks pretty nice.”

“Your choice Kiddo,” Gabriel said sliding out of Sam’s lap. “I can always alter the food a bit if I don’t like it,” he smiled. 

“Sometimes it must be nice being in you,” Sam chuckled.

“Sometimes,” Gabriel smirked. “Like now,” he twined his fingers with Sam. “Right now it’s pretty nice being me.”

On the way to the diner they passed Dean who was still busy with something under the hood. 

“We’re going to get something to eat,” Sam said. “Want us to bring something back for you?” 

Dean looked up. His t-shirt and hands were covered in oil stains. 

“A cheeseburger wouldn’t be too bad… Oh and pie!”

“Got it,” Sam said and Dean turned his attention to the Impala again.

If Sam had to choose what he liked most about Gabriel it was talking with the angel and how a conversation with him could go from something insane to something completely mundane and unimportant like now where the conversation had moved from demons and why demons could eat French fries when salt hurt them to why chocolate with nuts where so much better then without. The walk to the diner and back was actually too short in Sam’s opinion. He was happy when he was together with Gabriel like this.

“Did you get me a burger?” Dean asked when they returned. 

“Sure,” Sam said. “But there wasn’t any pie.” 

“Well isn’t that just my luck,” Dean sighed. “So I’ll eat and you’ll drive.” He threw the keys to the Impala which Sam clumsily caught.

“Why are we leaving already?” 

“Cas called he found our demon.”

“Oh,” Sam looked at Gabriel. 

“Um you know what?” Dean said. “I’ll just take this and let you two talk.” He snatched the paper bag from Sam before getting into the Impala. 

“He makes it sound like we’re going to have a very serious conversation not just saying goodbye,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah…” Sam knew very well that Dean had meant for him to tell Gabriel about their plan since the Colt might soon be in their hands. 

“Is something wrong?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Sam lied because he just couldn’t make himself tell Gabriel the truth yet.

“I had just hoped that I would get to spend the night with you instead of hunting down a demon,” he said. That wasn’t a lie at least. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Gabriel said. “I’m much more fun than some demon.” He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. 

“I totally agree with you on that,” Sam said leaning down to kiss the angel. 

“Hurry up and find that demon,” Gabriel mumbled against Sam’s lips. “So we can continue this as soon as possible.” 

“I can’t wait,” Sam reluctantly loosened his grip and got into the Impala Gabriel vanishing in the meantime. 

“So did you tell him?” Dean asked still chewing on a bite of cheeseburger. 

“No,” Sam said quietly. The look Dean gave him really didn’t help on his bad conscience. 

“We’re planning on killing his brother,” Dean said. “Don’t you think you owe the guy some kind of warning?”

“I know,” Sam sighed. “But it’s going to be an ugly conversation and we don’t even have the Colt yet maybe we don’t even get it and then it would have been pointless anyway and…”

“And you’re afraid his going to get angry,” Dean interrupted. 

“Yes,” Sam admitted. 

“Well can’t really blame the guy but then again Lucifer wants to eradicate all of humanity. Gabriel’s going to choose, you or his brother.” 

“What if he chooses Lucifer?” Just the mere thought of it was unbearable though likely to happen. 

“Then he's going to make the wrong choice,” Dean said. It was meant to be reassuring though Sam didn’t feel any better as he turned on the engine driving the Impala out of the parking lot and onto the dirt road that led to the main road. 

*

The house Crowley was living in was not just protected against angels by Enochian symbols it was also heavily guarded by demons. 

They were definitively going to need some back up which was why they called the Harvelles. Jo gave it as an unfortunate car driver whose car had broken down making the demons open the gate believing that Jo was a harmless girl. 

With Jo’s help the demons guarding the outside of the house was easily killed. Jo was left outside to keep guard while Sam and Dean went inside the house. 

To their great surprise Crowley didn’t fight to prevent them from getting the Colt instead he handed it to them claiming that he wanted them to kill Lucifer because he believed that Lucifer would kill all the demons when he had wiped out all the humans. Crowley even told them where they could find Lucifer.

Now they had both the Colt and the location of the devil and as they were heading towards Sioux Falls to plain their course of action Sam accepted the fact that he had to tell Gabriel what was going on now.

Now ended up being at the next gas tank-up break where Sam could sneak away to call Gabriel. 

“Hey it’s me. Do you have time to meet cause there’s something we need talk about.”

“Like what?” 

Sam turned around to find Gabriel standing behind him.

“Cause I haven’t done anything,” Gabriel said defensively. 

Sam was a bit confused for a moment before he remembered that the ‘we need to talk’ calls usually was because Gabriel had done something that he, in Sam’s opinion, shouldn’t have. 

“Oh it’s nothing like that,” Sam explained.

“You made me nervous for a moment there Sammy,” Gabriel said closing the gap between them wrapping his arms around Sam. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Um…” Sam embraced the angel. “You know that demon we were looking for.”

“Yeah…”

“We got the Colt from him. That’s a…”

“I know what the Colt is,” Gabriel said suddenly very serious.

“We intend to use it,” Sam said quietly expecting Gabriel to shove him away. Much to Sam’s surprise Gabriel hugged him tighter. 

“And there isn’t any way that I can talk you out of this?” Gabriel asked. 

“No.”

“Thought so. Well I did say that I would keep out of all this so I’m not going to try to stop you.” He looked up at Sam. “But I really wished you wouldn’t do it.”

“I have to,” Sam closed his eyes turning his face away. “It’s the only way to save the world.”

“Yeah save the world,” Gabriel repeated. 

Before Sam had time to say anything else he was interrupted by Dean shouting.

“Sam we’re leaving! Hurry up!” 

“I have to go,” Sam mumbled but before he managed to untangle himself from Gabriel’s embrace the angel crashed their lips together giving Sam a long kiss before he let go of him. 

“Did you tell him?” Dean asked when Sam had closed the car door after him.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“How did he take it?” 

“Surprisingly well. He didn’t get angry or anything. It actually sounded like he was more worried about me than he was about Lucifer.”

“Well it’s not like this isn’t dangerous. I think you should stay out this.”

“Dean…” Sam looked at his brother. 

“I mean if things go wrong we are practically handing you over to Lucifer and if Gabriel is more worried about you then it’s because this can go wrong right?” Dean gave Sam a worried look. 

“Too bad,” Sam said stubbornly. “Cause we’re in this together.”

After all they did have the Colt now. They had a chance of killing the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

The Colt was theirs, now the question was when to use it. That was why Sam and Dean currently were sitting in Bobby’s study discussing whether the location Crowley had given them was a trap or not. 

Dean was convinced that Crowley was telling the truth. That didn’t stop him from trying to talk Sam out of coming with them though. Sam of course refused to back out so this could very well be their last night on earth if something went wrong. 

The way to deal with that was, like with so many other things, alcohol. Ellen and Castiel had a drinking game going one with Bobby as spectator while Sam was nursing a beer watching it all from a distance. 

Dean had apparently decided to use the potential last night on earth to do something really stupid. Dean was hitting on Jo.

Sam wasn’t sure who he felt most sorry for; Jo or Castiel. Dean knew very well that Jo had feelings for him and both of them knew that Dean didn’t return those feelings. There would never be anything between them and Dean was basically just being an asshole using Jo as a distraction so he didn’t have to deal with someone he did have feelings for. 

Because even blind people could see that there was something between Dean and Castiel something that Dean had chosen to ignore like he always did those rare times when he had feelings for someone. Castiel was very busy avoiding looking at Dean and Jo probably not knowing how to deal with these feelings either. 

“Hey,” Jo who had managed to temporary get away from Dean plumped into a chair next to Sam. 

“Ready for the big day tomorrow?” she asked. Sam snorted in response.

“Thought so,” she gave Sam a tired smile and the two of them sat in silence for a moment until Dean disrupted the peace. 

“Are you sure that the two of us shouldn’t find ourselves a quiet corner?” he placed a hand on Jo’s shoulder. 

“You know if this really should turn out to be the last night on earth shouldn’t you be spending it with the one you really want instead?” Jo’s eyes briefly drifted to Castiel before she looked back at Dean. 

Dean’s reaction was priceless first paling then blushing before he wordlessly sloped off. 

“Damn,” Sam had a hard time not laughing. 

“What?” Jo smirked. “Someone had to say it and if we don’t make it through tomorrow shouldn’t we spend the night with the right one? Or in my case with dignity.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile.

“Speaking of,” Jo looked at Sam. “I’ve heard you have an angel of your own.”

“Yeah…” Sam said.

“So why aren’t you with him?” 

“Well…”

“That’s not an acceptable answer,” Jo smiled. “I think you should call him. He’s probably thinking about you too.”

“Guess it won’t hurt to hear if his busy,” Sam said getting up from his chair. 

“Probably not,” Jo smirked her eyes trailing Sam as he headed for the front porch. 

On the way Sam noticed Dean standing behind Castiel, who was still sitting at the table with Ellen and Bobby, with a hand on the angel’s shoulder which made Sam smirk too. 

Out on the porch Sam looked at his phone before putting it back in his pocket closing his eyes wondering for a moment if this would even work. 

“Gabriel,” he whispered and immediately felt the air behind him shift. 

“Yeah?” a familiar voice behind him said. Sam turned around. 

“I was just thinking about you,” he said quietly. “And I missed you.”

“Well I did hope you would call.” Gabriel smiled. “Cause I missed you too.”

“You could just have dropped by then.”

“Didn’t want to crash you’re little get-together.”

“You’re here now,” Sam took a step closer reaching for the angel who let Sam pull him into a hug. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel smirked. “So how about you show me how much you missed me?”

“With pleasure,” Sam leaned down placing his lips on Gabriel’s kissing him affectionately. Gabriel parted his lips letting Sam slip his tongue into his mouth and as the kiss grew more heated Sam tangled his hand in Gabriel’s hair while Gabriel hands crawled under Sam’s shirt. 

Suddenly Gabriel dragged Sam forward hard making him stumble. Sam really shouldn’t have been surprised by landing in a bed on top of Gabriel because it really wasn’t that hard to see where this was going. He took a quick look at the place Gabriel had sent them to. It was nothing special and there wasn’t really anything in it besides a bed Gabriel’s mind being too occupied to think about much else.

Sam began unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt while placing gentle kisses on his neck receiving a gasp from Gabriel when he ran his fingertips over his stomach.

“I want you,” Gabriel whispered in Sam’s ear.

“You’ve already got me,” Sam said placing a few more kisses on the angel’s neck. Gabriel let out a breathy laugh. 

“I want you… inside me.” 

“Oh,” Sam looked at Gabriel feeling a bit unsure.

“Um… I don’t know how to,” he said closing his eyes his cheeks blushing getting another breathy laugh from Gabriel.

“It’s really not that difficult,” he said pulling Sam’s face down to kiss his cheek.

“I think I have to rephrase that,” Sam said. “I think it’s kind of hot when you guide me.”

“Oh,” Gabriel’s lips curled into a smirk. “Well that is something completely different. I would love to guide you through it.” 

There was a short moment of silence where they just looked at each other.

“Kiss me,” Gabriel said and Sam complied pressing his lips against his angel’s. 

“Take my clothes of,” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips. 

Sam nodded before sliding his hands under Gabriel’s jacket pulling it off with a little help from Gabriel twisting the same happening to the shirt when Sam had unbuttoned the last buttons. 

Sam unbuttoned Gabriel’s jeans too before moving down to pull them off as well. He had completely forgotten that Gabriel still had his shoes on so he had to get them off too as the socks before he could remove the jeans leaving Gabriel only in his underwear. 

“Don’t you want me to take my clothes of too?” Sam asked.

“Of course,” Gabriel rolled his eyes still smiling. “Take your clothes off.” 

Sam eagerly undressed his shoes and socks, shirt and jeans soon ending in a pile on the floor. 

When he only had the underwear left he pulled at the hem looking questioningly at Gabriel.

“Yeah those too,” Gabriel smirked. 

With a few quick movements Sam’s underwear landed on the pile of clothes. 

“Damn,” Gabriel’s eyes wandered up and down Sam’s body.

“Guess you like what you see,” Sam bit his bottom lip shyly. 

Gabriel nodded and looked at his own underwear hinting for Sam to remove them as well. With a smile Sam complied.

“So now what?” Sam asked circling his finger on Gabriel’s thigh. 

“Well you’ll need this,” Gabriel snapped his fingers making a bottle of lube appear. “You’re supposed to put it on your fingers in case you’re wondering.”

“Don’t tease me,” Sam gave Gabriel’s thigh a light slap. “I really want to make this as good as possible.”

“I know,” Gabriel said. “That’s probably why I’m doing it. You’re just so sweet.”

“Well how about you being sweet and um…” Sam trailed of. 

“Spread my legs?” Gabriel smirked.

“Yeah that,” Sam smiled sheepishly.

Gabriel bent his legs placing his feet on the mattress spreading his legs wide smirking at Sam’s flushed face. 

“So…” Gabriel said. “Just to get back on the right track. Coat your fingers with lube.”

With trembling hands Sam fumbled with the lid of the bottle before managing to open it of course ending with way too much lube in his hands. 

Gabriel laughed and took Sam’s hand. 

“Let me,” he said smoothing out the lube so that is was evenly spread before guiding Sam’s hand to his ass. 

“So you start with one finger,” Gabriel instructed. 

Carefully Sam pressed the tip of a finger against Gabriel’s entrance watching fascinated as his finger slid into the warm body. 

“And then you’re supposed to move it,” Gabriel chuckled. 

“Like this?” Sam began a slow rhythm pulling his finger back and forth. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel hummed. “You can go a little faster though.” 

Sam quickened the pace getting a sigh from the angel. 

“And add another finger,” Gabriel said. 

Cautiously Sam nudged a second finger in going back to the slow rhythm from before. 

“It’s really not necessary to be that careful,” Gabriel looked at Sam their eyes meeting. 

“Getting a bit impatient?” Sam smiled.

“Just a bit,” Gabriel scrambled up to pull Sam down for a kiss while fumbling for the lube with his free hand squeezing some on Sam’s cock making him hiss in surprise.

“Sure you don’t want to go a little faster?” Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock spreading the lube with slow strokes making Sam moan softly. 

“I’m ready Sam and I want you so badly.”

Sam nodded removing his fingers letting Gabriel guide him into the right position with Sam on top of the angel his cock lined up with Gabriel’s entrance. 

“Sam. Move.” Gabriel demanded. 

Sam thrust his hips forward sliding into the warm body under him a groan escaping his lips and Gabriel sighing contentedly. Sam took a deep breath waiting a few seconds to get used to the feeling before he pulled back and began a steady pace while Gabriel buried a hand in Sam’s hair. The hand Sam didn’t use to steady himself with he dug into Gabriel’s hip clawing at the skin. 

Gabriel pulled Sam closer kissing him passionately muffling another moan from Sam. 

“So am I doing it right?” Sam asked breathlessly against Gabriel’s lips. “I mean does it feel good?” 

“Oh Sam,” Gabriel giggled. “You’re just so thoughtful. Yes you’re doing it right and…” Gabriel’s breath hitched. “It feels good.” 

“But um,” Sam slowed down the pace. “Is this like… the right angle to um… hit the right spot?” 

“So that’s what you’re fishing for,” Gabriel said. “You know it could be better.”

“How do I make it better?” Sam asked. 

“Just let me about that,” Gabriel smirked and with one smooth movement he rolled Sam onto his back so that Gabriel was on top of him straddling Sam’s abdomen.

“Hey!” Sam yelped.

“What?” Gabriel smirked. “No one said that you got to be top all the time.”

“I’m not complaining,” Sam couldn’t take his eyes of the sight as Gabriel began moving at a pace that was a bit fiercer than the one Sam had set. 

“Definitely… Not complaining,” Sam said the last syllable turning into a gasp. With a little effort Sam pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard before tangling a hand in Gabriel’s hair placing the other hand on the angel’s waist. Gabriel immediately placed both of his hands on Sam’s shoulders squeezing them gently. 

Sam pulled carefully at Gabriel’s hair making him tilt his head giving Sam more room to kiss and nibble on the angel neck getting breathy moans in return. 

Soon enough Sam wasn’t able to focus on much else than clinging to Gabriel with his face buried in his shoulder gasping and moaning finally coming with the angel’s name on his lips. 

Gingerly Gabriel pulled himself of Sam’s cock before again placing himself in Sam’s lap. 

“Are you going to give me a hand?” he asked taking Sam’s hand guiding it to his still hard cock. 

“Of course,” Sam slurred face still buried in Gabriel’s shoulder. Sam wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock pumping it in a steady rhythm while listening to Gabriel’s heavy breathing and needy moans. 

“Sam,” Gabriel gasped digging his fingers into Sam’s shoulders as he came over Sam’s hand.

“Damn,” Gabriel sagged against Sam. 

“Good?” Sam wrapped both arms around Gabriel hugging him close ignoring the sticky fluid that was stuck to his hand as well as other places.

“Yeah,” Gabriel placed a tender kiss on Sam’s cheek. 

For a moment they sat like this in silence holding on to each other wanting this moment to last just a little longer.

“You know that I have to go back right?” Sam finally said 

“Can’t we just say that I’m kidnapping you?” Gabriel asked looking entreatingly at Sam. 

“I wish so,” Sam couldn’t make himself meet Gabriel’s eyes. “And I really wish that I didn’t have to do this.”

“Don’t do it Sam.”

“I have to,” Sam said despairingly. “Please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Gabriel kissed Sam gently. “Actually I think it’s the opposite thing instead.”

Before Sam had time to say anything in response they were back at the porch clean and fully clothed no clues of what they had been doing earlier left. 

“So um…” Sam said insecurely placing his arms around Gabriel who in turn hugged Sam so tight that it almost hurt. 

“See you later then,” Sam mumbled when Gabriel loosened his grip. 

“Goodbye,” Gabriel whispered before vanishing.

Back in the kitchen Sam found Bobby and Ellen sitting at the table talking quietly.

“Where’s everybody else?” Sam asked. 

“In the study,” Bobby answered. “Decided to turn in earlier than I expected.”

“You should go to bed too,” Ellen gave Sam a firm but well-meaning look. “We’ll hit the sack soon too.”

“Sure, good night,” Sam said before entering the study to sleep as well. 

On the floor in a heap of blankets Jo was sleeping and on the Dean was sleeping his head resting against Castiel’s leg the angel sitting in the corner of the couch.

Castiel looked at Sam with a small wry smile.

“He kissed me on the cheek,” he informed Sam his smile widening. 

“Did he now?” Sam couldn’t help but smile too because this was really about time. 

Sam yanked one of the blankets in Jo’s pile out placing himself on the floor trying to get as comfortable as possible. Before he drifted off into sleep his thoughts wandered to Gabriel wishing that he was here with his arms around Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Their plan turned out to be a disaster. Not only had Jo and Ellen been killed but the Colt hadn’t even worked. Their deaths had been for nothing.

Sam, Dean and Castiel had returned to Bobby’s place to figure out what to do next though it looked pretty hopeless. Their plan had failed and it wasn’t exactly like they had a backup plan to kill the devil and Jo and Ellen’s deaths didn’t really raise the spirit instead it filled the air around them with despair. 

“What are we going to do now?” Sam asked looking at his brother who was leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“The same as before,” Dean said. “Save as many as possible for as long as possible. That’s the best thing to do right?” he looked from Sam to Castiel who hadn’t said a word since they came back before looking back at Sam. 

“I guess so,” Sam said hesitantly. It wasn’t like they had a lot of options to choose from anyway.

“Um I think I need to get some air,” Sam said leaving Dean and Castiel in the kitchen. 

The sound of gravel under his feet was a nice contrast to the awkward silence inside. Sam felt miserable and was even more grateful than usual that he had someone else to talk with. 

“Gabriel,” he almost whispered longing for the comfort of the angel’s arms around him though it startled him a bit that only seconds later Gabriel was hugging him tightly. 

“You’re alright,” Gabriel said face buried in Sam’s chest.

“Yeah,” Sam said wrapping his arms around Gabriel nuzzling his hair. “But Ellen and Jo didn’t make it. The Colt didn’t work.”

“Yeah…” Gabriel said quietly. 

“Yeah?” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders pushing him backwards staring incredulously at the angel. “You knew?” 

There were a few long seconds of thunderous silence before Gabriel answered. 

“Yes.”

Sam didn’t think just reacted punching Gabriel in the face. 

“You knew?!” Sam said before shouting. “All this time you knew that it wouldn’t work! That it was a hopeless suicide mission. People died! Good people! And for no reason…” Sam could feel tears trickle out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me…” he said with a thin voice. 

“Cause,” Gabriel looked pleadingly at Sam. “Because telling would feel like choosing a side and I can’t choose. I love both my brothers I can’t choose one over the other and telling you that the Colt would be useless well… that was like choosing Michael’s side by keeping you away from Lucifer.”

“Seriously! That’s your excuse?” A tear ran down Sam’s cheek. “You didn’t tell because you thought it would give one of your brothers an advantage? Didn’t you care about what could have happened to me if… How isn’t it helping Lucifer letting his… vessel seek him out with a weapon that doesn’t work?” 

“Cause it wasn’t because of something I did I actually tried to talk you out of it,” Gabriel said. “And yeah that might be a bit like choosing a side too but that was at least something that would have kept you out of trouble.”

Sam snorted at the explanation. 

“Please understand why I did as I did,” Gabriel said.

“Just go away,” Sam said wiping his eyes. 

“Sam…”

“Piss off!” Sam shouted angrily. This worked and Gabriel instantly disappeared. 

Sam was furious and ended up with taking his anger out on an unfortunate car tire that was violently kicked several times until Sam finally started to tire out. He couldn’t believe that Gabriel hadn’t warned him just because he couldn’t choose between his brothers. That was a pretty lame excuse in Sam’s opinion.

The worst part was that yet again someone that Sam had trusted had been keeping something important from him. 

Back inside the house Sam was about to enter the kitchen but ended up lingering in the hallway listening to Dean and Castiel’s conversation sensing that this probably would be a very bad time to interrupt. 

“I’m useless,” Castiel said. 

“You are not useless,” Dean replied. 

“My grace is fading away. I can’t even smite a mere demon.” 

“You got us out of there,” Dean interrupted. “And if that isn’t a pretty helpful thing I don’t know what is and really you’ve already done more than anyone else so don’t say something like that cause we need you.” Dean took Castiel’s hand giving it a light squeeze. “And I guess I need you more than anyone else.” 

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly notifying Dean and Castiel of his presence. To his surprise Dean didn’t let go of Castiel’s hand keeping a gentle grip on it. 

“You look even worse than before you went outside,” Dean commented. 

“Just found out that I made another bad choice that got people killed cause someone kept something from me,” Sam said looking at the floor. 

“I don’t understand,” Dean said. “Keeping what from you? Are you blaming yourself for what happened with Ellen and Jo cause that wasn’t your fault. They knew the risk. If you want to blame someone blame Meg and her hell hounds.” 

Before Sam had the chance to say anymore they were interrupted by a voice coming from the study.

“Guys.”

They all turned to look at Bobby _standing_ in front of them. 

“What the hell?!” Dean exclaimed. 

“I don’t know,” Bobby looked just as confused as the rest of them. “My foot suddenly started itching and without thinking about I bent my leg and well then I tried to stand and… it’s a miracle I guess?”

Bobby walked over to the boys. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” he said. 

“How about that you’re happy?” a voice that they thought that they would never hear again said. 

“Ellen,” Bobby exclaimed. 

Standing in the kitchen was not only Ellen but also Jo as well. There should have been asked questions and made tests with silver and holy water but instead there was hugging and the feeling of relief. For once a tragic event had been altered to something good. 

“How is this even possible?” Bobby asked while hugging Ellen tightly. 

“I don’t know,” Ellen said. “The last thing I remember was pushing that button and then suddenly I was here.” She looked at Jo. “We’re both here.” 

Ellen looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Now I don’t hope anyone did anything stupid,” she said sounding more serious. “Cause there needs to be some sort of explanation to this.”

“I think I know what’s going on,” Sam said and explained what had happened between him and Gabriel and that this most likely was caused by an arch angel with a guilty conscience. 

“Well I don’t know if should be pissed or relieved,” Ellen said. 

“I just guess we should be happy about being alive,” Jo said. 

“This doesn’t change that I had to watch you die,” Ellen looked at her daughter. “But I am grateful to have you back,” she pulled Jo into a hug. “I’m glad we both are alive.”

“So this was kind of his fault in the first place,” Dean looked at his brother. “But he did try to make up for the mistake he made.”

“He still kept something from me something important even,” Sam said. “But I guess we should be happy that everybody is alive.”

“Damn right we’re going to be happy,” Bobby said. “I just thought that I had lost some of the most important people in my life so I’m going to be grateful that they are back even if it was the same stupid angel that got them killed in the first place.”

“I think I need a drink,” Ellen said after a short moment of silence. “I’ve just been dead I think I deserve it.” 

“The whisky bottle is in the study,” Bobby said heading for said room with the rest of the group following him except for one. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Jo asked. 

“Just have to get something straight first,” Sam said.

“Good luck,” Jo tried to smile reassuring but it came out as a bit resigned. 

Sam went out into the hallway and plumped down on a step on the staircase. 

“Gabriel…” he said cautiously. He looked up to find the angel standing in front of him. 

“Ellen and Jo suddenly appearing in the kitchen is your doing right?” Sam said. 

“I’m trying to make up for the choice I made,” Gabriel was standing with his hands behind his back twisting anxiously resembling a child who had broken a vase and had tried to glue it back together hoping that no one would notice the difference. 

“It’s not just that simple,” Sam said. “There have been so many people in my life keeping secrets from me trying to make me do one thing or the other and I’m just tired of being manipulated by people not telling me everything.” 

Sam reached out for Gabriel who immediately took his hand twining their fingers.

“I need to be able to at least trust you,” Sam said looking up at Gabriel eyes filling with tears again. “Can you honestly promise me that you never will keep another secret from me?”

“No.” 

“Well at least that was an honest answer,” Sam wiped his eyes with his free hand. 

“I guess,” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand. “You just have to trust me when I say that there’s a good reason why I don’t tell you everything.” 

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Sam said quietly. “I need some time to think.” 

“Of course,” Gabriel yanked his hand out of Sam’s grasp. “You know no matter what I choose to do it’s not going to be the right choice right?” he snapped. “And it’s either going to affect my brothers or you in some way and I’m just trying to find a way that causes the least amount of damage for everyone. How about you think a bit about that?” 

With those words he vanished leaving Sam to cry silently sitting alone on the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


End file.
